Inferno
"Inferno" is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of The Shield and the 24th episode of the series as a whole. It was originally broadcast on March 18, 2003. The previously on segment is voiced by David Rees Snell. With the Barn still reeling from the effects of Lanie's report, Vic brings Aceveda a chance to redeem themselves by capturing a dangerous fugitive. Meanwhile, Dutch and Claudette investigate an alleged rape. Finally, Tomas returns to Julien's life and Ronnie asks Vic to be put back in the Strike Team following his injury. Synopsis Recap and Lem talk to Vic and Shane.]] talks to Vic and Shane about his plans.]] returns to the Barn.]] Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Detective Curtis Lemansky * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest starring * Lucinda Jenney as Lanie Kellis * Mark Rolston as Gordie Liman * Sticky Fingaz as Kern Little * Brian White as Detective Tavon Garris * Cathy Cahlin Ryan as Corrine Mackey * David Rees Snell as Detective Ronnie Gardocki * Monnae Michaell as Vanessa * Brent Roam as Tomas Motyashik * Jeff Kober as Bruce Rosen * Ashley Bashioum as Evette Montano * Matt Corboy as Officer Ray Carlson * Diane Ayala Goldner as Mrs. Montano * Elsa Fisher as Wendy Rosen Co-starring * Reggie Currelley as Frogger * Rosero as Dante Fell * Dean Lemont as Huell * Annika P. Smith as Ursula Hayes * April Scott as Trish Featuring * Talmadge Ragan as Nurse * Nicole Bush as Apartment Manager Uncredited * Donald Sage Mackay as FBI Special Agent Vulpio Featured Music * Fanny Grace - Fade Away ** Julien first scene chase to the clothing shop * Onyx - Bring 'Em Out Dead ** First song in the Kern's studio * Jasz - Take It to Da Flo ** Plays when Tavon convinces the lady to let them into Frogger's apart. * Kelis - Mafia ** Vic, Shane visit Kern again about Dante Fell * Angela Johnson - No Better Love ** Vic visits Kern again and lets him know he is not in for the drug game * Map of Wyoming ** Coming from Vic's motel room when Corinne is visiting Episode Title Notes * International airdates: ** Germany: April 15, 2006 ** France: September 13, 2007 * The car that follows Vic Mackey is a 2002 green Buick Century. Quotes * Vic Mackey: Someone tipped off the feds about our bust. One guess who. * Lanie Kellis: This is a federal case. They had every right to know. * Vic Mackey: They blew our covert entry, put each one of my men in extreme danger, you sanctimonious little bitch! * Lanie Kellis: I'll be sure to include that quote in my report. * Vic Mackey: Include whatever you like... and tell those amateurs you got following me they might as well take the rest of the day off! External Links * "Inferno" on Internet Movie Database Category:Season 2